Missing You
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Arthur meets up with Eames months after the Fischer job.  Tension and angst arrises. Arthur's feelings are completely mixed up - especially with Ariadne and Eames. Sequel to Losing You.


Title: Missing You

Author: ThePointGirl

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur & Eames

Warnings: None really apart from that it is SLASH.

Feedback: Review or message.

Disclaimer: Chris Nolan owns Inception along with the characters and the sets. The Friend Poem is by Adrianne S not me.

Notes: Urmm well it's like a sequel to Losing You (I'm doing loads of fictions using words and then next word is YOU). So the order so far is: 1) Losing You. 2) Missing You. 3) ?

* * *

Arthur sat on the wicker chair outside the restaurant. The lull of the French music mixed evenly with the bright blue sky. Dressed in cream skinny slacks, beige brogues, a white shirt and, for once Arthur wore no tie. His eyes, covered in a pair of 1960's style sunglasses made him look as though he could have stepped off a film set. Picking up the glass of wine on the check table cloth he glanced briefly at the scene around him. There were people shopping, bartering, or chatting with friends. He caught snippets of conversations – all in French, but he could roughly translate. Smiling to himself he looked up as a waiter approached him.

"Bonjour Monsieur would you like a refill?" the fluent waiter asked. Arthur noticed his wine glass was empty.

"Yes thank you and can I order-"he looked at his brown strap watch "a beer for my friend in say five minutes?"

"Certainly sir" and the waiter disappeared into through the saloon doors behind him. Eames was meant to be there any minute. That was if he arrived at all. Arthur didn't know whether Eames would turn up. He did want to see the man again, but he knew that they might find it difficult.

"Hello darling, don't you fit in with the surroundings?" Eames smirked. It was true; Arthur did blend well with the Parisian men at the restaurant.

"I like to think so. So do you, for once" Arthur replied. As Eames sat down opposite Arthur he took the Forger in. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue and white striped shirt, and a navy coloured blazer over the top. The waiter came back with Arthur's wine and looked at Eames when he poured the beer into the pint glass. Eames raised his eyebrows.

"How cordial" and Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames' smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while Eames, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"Not too bad, went back to London a couple of weeks ago. It's been a while since the Fischer job, have you heard from Ariadne at all?"

"Well she went back to a lot of revision and exams, poor girl. But I'm sure she's fine"

There was the awkwardness that Arthur had hoped wouldn't hang over them like the hooded figure of death.

"You should have come with me to Mombasa – I missed you" Eames said calmly.

Arthur winced as though the words smacked him in the face. Why did Eames have to do that?

"That's why I invited you here Eames" Arthur said simply after a moment of thought.

"Nice part of Paris I must say. You do have taste Arthur" Eames said.

"Thank you. I didn't think you would turn up to be fair"

"Well here I am, so cheers" he said raising his glass and Arthur picked up his own drink. The two glasses met at arm's length, Arthur leaning forward as he was slouching in his chair. "I didn't know you drank wine Arthur?" Eames asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I drink almost anything. But I didn't feel like a beer and a white wines the next substitute" and Eames made a noise of content.

"Hm… thought of you more as a whiskey or rum kind of man" Eames stated and Arthur smirked.

"Cobb is a cider and a bitter guy, Yusuf is an absinth man and Saito is a gin and tonic man all the way" Arthur said, remembering everyone's drink, the list rolling off his tongue like water. He hadn't a clue what Ariadne drank, having never been out with her to need one. Eames chuckled.

"You can tell a man through his drink" Eames said and after a gulp of beer "I do remember you beating Yusuf with Absinth. That stuff is illegal in England and now I know why. You know how to hold your alcohol Arthur"

"It's control. Something I am not that fond of losing" Arthur replied downing the rest of his glass of wine, frowning a little at the bottom of the glass as though the stuff had disappeared inside it of its own accord.

"Oh I know that" Eames smirked and Arthur groaned in frustration. "Arthur take off your sunglasses I can't see you properly"

Arthur reluctantly took the sunglasses off. He didn't think it was ideal considering he was the one sitting in the sun.

"Much better, you know I like to see every bit of people" Eames said coyly.

"Can you say a complex sentence without one word of innuendo?" Arthur asked genuinely curious and also he had to live with it through the Fischer case and before.

"Well" Eames stated and there was a brief pause before he said "A friend is like a flower, a rose to be exact, or maybe like a brand new gate, that never comes unlatched. There you go no innuendo" Eames said and a crease appeared across his forehead as he frowned slightly.

"Where did you learn that poem?" Arthur asked, and he looked at Eames' grey-green eyes.

"In school. English Language I believe, in my third year" Eames answered; Arthur nodded slowly and downed the rest of his drink. His blackberry vibrated loudly, taking it out smiled – a crooked, not really there – smile.

_Hey Arthur I just wanted to see how you were, so how are you? Had any other job offers?_

_I have been studying like you told me to :-) My first exam was last week and it went really well. But then again you helped with that. Have you heard from Eames?_

_Call me when you can. Missing you lots :-) Ariadne. X_

"Who is that?" Eames asked and Arthur hovered over the reply button, covering it in a blue strip.

"Ariadne" he said and held out his phone for Eames to read off of. Arthur normally doesn't like people prying into his blackberry but it was Ariadne who text him, simple and sweet. Eames was mouthing the words as he read.

"Have you heard from Eames?" Eames sniggered, "Aw sweet" and then "Call me when you can. Missing you lots – isn't that cute? You really made an impression on that girl" Eames leant back in his chair once more.

"Well I will say I miss her creativity – like I miss your annoying habits – to a certain extent" Arthur replied.

"You miss me when I'm not there?" Eames asked and Arthur's eyes dropped to the empty glass in his hand. The remnants of his wine swilled in the glass.

To be continued….


End file.
